Nothing Lasts Forever
by Milady29
Summary: 2002: 10 years before Andy Darden's death. Matt, Kelly and Andy are working together in firehouse 51. Follow their path to 2012, while their friendship, trust and loyalty gets tested as they have to fight more than just fires. Prequel to the show.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an old fanfic I once started but never really got going, but I have decided to restart it. It is covering the ten years before the start of the show and will cover it up until the pilot. I hope you do like this idea! I am trying to keep it as close as the show would be as possible. Please do let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

 **Because it does take place 10 years before the pilot of the show, some characters may seem OOC but it has a reason...they changed in 10 years! ;)**

* * *

 **November, 2002**

* * *

''You gonna drive like this when you finally ask Heather out?'' Matt Casey asked as the car came to an abrupt halt. Andy Darden got the key from the ignition with a chuckle and shook his head.

''Only when you are the passenger.''

''Thanks.'' Matt said, ''Appreciate it.''

They walked inside the firehouse. Matt was putting his stuff in his locker when he suddenly nearly got pushed in.

Looking back he saw Kelly Severide had joined them there and looked around his locker door.

''Ego couldn't fit past?'' Andy said angry as he saw it happened.

''Sorry, just trying to get past.'' Kelly answered him angry as he put his stuff in the locker and walked off then.

''I am Kelly Severide, I am in rescue squad, I am the youngest ever in rescue squad. My ego is big now I need to push my friends into their lockers to walk past.'' Andy mumbled in an annoyed way, mocking Kelly a bit.

''Stop it, he was our friend.'' Matt said that even though Kelly had been so different since he had joined squad, he hoped they could be friends again. It been such a shame, Andy and Kelly had been friends since childhood and Casey had joined them as a friend in the academy and remained friends through their candidacy, but after working in the firehouse for two years Kelly had made the move to squad and even thought they had tried to remained friends, Kelly suddenly stopped talking to them and hanging out with Squad.

''Well he is not our friend anymore. He is so much better than us now.'' Andy said.

''Maybe he will still come around.'' Matt said. They walked into the common room, greeting the rest of the truck members. There was the lieutenant, Young, whom was ironically enough old. Together with Jose Vargas, Christopher Herrmann and Randy McHolland. The paramedics were sitting there as well, Morris and Peterson.

Chief Boden walked in then, holding up a list. He had just moved from lieutenant of truck into the chief slot and all them respected him, because he had worked so hard for it and did it so well.

''We are trying to get a shift together for Christmas eve.'' Boden said then. ''We already have two other firefighters for truck from shift 1 and the lieutenant from shift 2''

''Sign me up.'' Matt immediately said.

Everybody looked a bit surprised because Casey usually wasn't that vocal but immediately said he would do it now.

''No Christmas with the family?'' Boden asked.

''No, sign me up.'' Matt said and Mouch raised his hand as well.

''I will do it too.''

Andy doubted for a minute. He really wanted to be with his mom during Christmas time. He saw Herrmann doubt as well.

''I cou-''

''I will do it too.''

''That means we have got enough, thanks so much guys. We will make sure the Christmas shift will be a good one.'' Boden promised and Herrmann looked a bit surprised.

''You should spend your Christmas with Cindy and your kid.'' Andy said then. He looked at Matt, his friend silent again after volunteering and looking down into his book again.

Matt didn't mind doing the shift. There was no way he was going to have a Christmas anyway. His dad was dead, his mom was in prison and Christy was still working on her master's degree in Portland.

Not that he wanted the firehouse to know. Except for Kelly and Andy, nobody knew about his parents and he wanted to keep it that way. They didn't know a much about him and he sort off liked it. They didn't need to know his life was a mess ever since his mom had shot his dad. Not about his crappy home situation since he had left his uncles house and how is sister didn't really talk to him as she was so far away.

A call came in and they rushed to the trucks.

They all sat in the truck, rushing down the scene.

''Did we forget Casey again?'' The lieutenant said then.

''I am here.'' Matt said, Andy shaking his head.

''Oh. You are easy forget you kno-''

''Leave the kid alone.'' Herrmann told the lieutenant. For some reason the lieutenant had to pick on Casey all the time, as he was pretty quiet.

They arrived on the scene and jumped out. Together with Matt, Andy was send in and they walked through the house, searching. Together they searched around, calling out suddenly finding a man.

Dragging the man out the fire to the ambulance, they looked as Boden called for Kelly through the radio. Soon Kelly came running out, carrying the family dog.

''Show off.'' Andy shook his head and Matt did wonder what had happened between the two that their friendship had turned so sour.

After the return to the firehouse the shift was quiet, but the next morning shift was over and Andy and Matt walked to the locker room again.

''My mom asked when you are coming over for dinner again.'' Darden said as he put all his stuff in his bag.

''I don't know. I don't want to keep coming over as some sort of meal plan.'' Matt said. Ever since he had been honest about his situation his mom tried to keep inviting Casey over for dinner.

''She likes having you over.''

''I appreciate it, but I don't need your pity.'' Matt said as he swung his bag over his shoulder. ''I have been living on my own for three years now, can take care of myself.''

''Sure.'' Andy said. ''Want to drive along?''

''I will take the bus.'' Matt said as they walked outside.

''No please drive along, I want to go to the restaurant. '' Andy said and Matt let go of a deep sigh.

''Again?''

''Please. I will pay''

''Fine.'' Matt said as he did sit down in the car with Andy again. They drove the restaurant where a girl was working Andy was so in love with. It was small diner and honestly Matt didn't mind getting some breakfast here after the long shift.

As soon they sat at the table and Heather came to greet them with some fresh coffee. Immediately Andy looked so smitten at her.

''how many cats did you save from trees again today?'' Heather chuckled as she poured some coffee.

''Three, named all three of them Heather.'' Andy said and Matt hid himself behind a menu, cringing a bit.

Soon they ordered and she came to bring their breakfast, both of them digging in and when it was time to pay, Andy looked a bit doubtful at Heather standing behind the counter.

''Just ask her out, no more cringe conversation.''

''Says the guy that hasn't dated in 5 years.'' Andy huffed but finally he got up then walking to the bar then.

Matt looked as his friend walked there, talking with Heather then. He really hoped it would work out for Andy.

As for himself, he didn't feel like dating, not wanting to drag a girl into his life as well now it was such a mess.

Andy came walking back excited.

''I paid, let's go!''

Frowning Matt got up and walked with his friend.

''I am going out with her!'' Andy said excited.

''That is great man!'' Matt hit his friend on the shoulder as they walked to his car.

Andy drove him home, probably even more excited to tell his mom he was going out - they were so close Matt couldn't help but feel jealous from time to time.

''Are you not feeling bad about taking the Christmas shift, what about your mom?'' Matt asked then, still surprised his friend had done it.

''No, no. My brother is coming from Salt Lake City. She will be fine, besides, it will be good to have a Christmas at the firehouse.''

''Yeah.'' Matt said then, knew he also had a Christmas with a family not. Not his own, but the firehouse family.

''Alright, time for you to get you.'' Andy said as he parked by Matt's building.

''Thanks for the ride and the breakfast.''

''All good.'' Andy said before he drove off again.

Slowly he walked into the building, putting the key in the door and entering his apartment. Closing the door behind him, he looked at the mess in front of him. The studio was tiny, a mess and he had tried to make the best of it but it was such a rundown ruin.

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he laid his head against his hands. He wished he could go home, but even after 5 years, he was trying to pick up the pieces that the drama in his family had left behind.

* * *

 **NOTE: So here it is the rewrite of the story! I know the last one didn't get ended and was a really short one, but this one will hopefully do better and I hope you want to read more! Like I said, some characters may seem a bit OOC but it is 10 years earlier and I promise it will all make sense. Also not all of the** **characters are in here yet, but they will appear sometime leading up to the pilot ;) Thank you so much for reading the first chapter, I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next shift**

Kelly Severide walked into the firehouse after parking his motorbike. He was excited for this shift and hoped it would be a good one. The only thing that he did not like and that confused him was that now he hung out more with the squad guys, Matt and Andy didn't talk to him anymore and it made him angry. He just tried to fit in with squad and he was worried he had disappointed his friend.

Matt was at his locker and he walked past.

''Hey.'' He greeted Matt.

''Hey.'' Matt said back, shortly before walking to the common room. Kelly shook his head, still not sure why Matt and Andy were so upset with him.

''Matt?'' He heard Kelly ask then and he turned around.

''Yeah?''

''I am sorry if I did something to you and Andy.'' He said then.

Matt didn't know how to react.

''We just figured you moved on and made new friends.'' Matt shrugged then and he walked towards the common room. Kelly knew that they were sort of right, he had been a lousy friend but it made him sad that their friendship of years - especially his childhood friendship with Andy - was falling apart now.

He walked to get some coffee, Morris and Peterson standing there. The paramedics were really nice, a lot better than the lieutenant. They had been here long before they had been here, but they made them feel very welcome.

''Sorry, car trouble this morning.'' Andy said as he ran in. Matt shook his head, knew he had been out with Heather the night before and he was sure that that had something to do with it and he could not wait to ask his friend about his night out with Heather.

''Oh, Morris Coffee.''

''I try.'' The woman told him with a smile as she handed him the mug.

''Come on. Nobody makes coffee like you.'' Andy said as he took the mug.

''I am nearly at my retirement, so enjoy it.'' Morris laughed.

''Yeah, it's going to be good.'' Peterson said as well.

''Pff, finally some fresh blood here.'' Herrmann teased back. With both of the paramedics being nearly at their retirement, they knew that there would be new paramedics soon.

After picking up some coffee they walked to the bunks, Matt wanting to hear everything about his friends night out with Heather.

''How was your night out with Heather?'' Matt asked and Andy gave him a broad smile.

''Yes! It was so good, I picked her up and we went out for dinner, she is so nice and we got along so we-'' They were interrupted by the new office worker, Connie walking in.

''Casey, a call came in for you from the prison.'' Connie told him and Matt walked after her to take the call, looking a bit nervous at Andy. Andy waited for his friend to come back, wanted to tell about his night out with Heather. It had been so good and he really hoped to see her again very soon.

After a few minutes, Matt came walking back, stressed.

''What is wrong? Matt? Talk to me.'' Andy said concerned as Matt started to grab some stuff together.

''I just a call about my mom.'' Matt said worried as he looked at Andy.

''Anything wrong?''

''They wouldn't tell me.'' Matt shook his head. It sounded like it was bad. ''They just said I had to go to Chicago med.''

''Oh no, I hope she is okay.'' Andy said then. ''Want to borrow my car?''

''Are you sure?'' Matt asked concerned, it would really help him out to get the hospital quickly. Even though he didn't have a car, he did have a license.

''Yeah, of course.'' Andy said, trusting his friend and handing him the key.

''Thanks.'' Matt said before hurrying out. Andy really hoped that his friend was going to be okay and that his mom was going to be okay. He walked back to the common room, guessed that Boden was explaining it to lieutenant Young.

''Anybody know why Casey just ran out?'' Peterson asked.

''Something personal. Something with his mom.'' Andy said, realizing he might have already said too much.

''I thought Casey didn't have a mom.'' Morris, one of the paramedics said confused.

''Well he didn't just appear, of course he has a mom!'' Vargas said then.

''Duh! I just figured she had died or wasn't a part of his life.'' Morris replied. Andy felt nervous, he knew the truth about his parents but he knew that Matt didn't want the rest of the firehouse to know. He looked at Kelly, knew Kelly also knew about his parents.

Kelly looked at Andy then and kind of nodded his head towards the lockers. Andy followed him then and they stood there together.

''What is wrong with his mom?'' Kelly asked concerned.

''Don't know, they just called him to come to the hospital.'' Andy explained. He crossed his arms, not sure suddenly why Kelly came to talk to him.

''That sucks, hopefully she is okay. The last thing he needs is even more on his plate.''

''Well you didn't care an awful lot about him recently.'' Andy blamed Kelly. ''You don't even talk to us anymore. ''

''Because you were angry with me that I made squad and you didn't!'' Kelly blamed Andy then.

''Because you kept rubbing it in my face all this time.''

''Sorry then. I was just happy I made the spot I have been dreaming about all my life.'' Kelly said and both of them were quiet now.

''It's okay, I guess. I am sorry too.'' Andy admitted then and they walked to the common room again.

Lieutenant Young was seemingly waiting for Andy to come back.

''Mind giving me any information on Casey's family?''

''I just know he doesn't really have a lot of contact with his mom and that his dad died.'' Andy answered, hoping they would stop talking and asking soon. Kelly was looking at Andy, glad that he still hadn't told them.

''Well, it's kind of shit he disappears halfway through shift.'' Lt Young mumbled.

''He didn't chose for this to happen.'' Kelly said a bit angry now.

''Well, he made his problem my problem now.''

''Leave it alone, Young.'' Herrmann said then. Even though he was curious about these things, it was also still his private business and Young was such an ass now.

''He has been through enough the past few years! He lost his dad after his mom killed him and lost his mom then as well as she went to prison. I really think he has been through enough!'' Kelly said furious now. Everybody was looking at Kelly now and lt. Young got up as well.

Looking at Andy he saw Andy shaking his head and looking down. The common room was in death silence now and Kelly got up then, walking to the bunks, shaking his head.

He had really messed it up now.

* * *

 **NOTE: So here is the second chapter of the prequel to the pilot! Thank you so much for reading. What happens now Caseys secret is out at the firehouse?**

 **Also not all of the** **characters are in here yet, but they will appear sometime leading up to the pilot ;) I know a lot of you want to see Dawson and Shay but they will appear very soon - a clue is the paramedics almost retiring! Thank you so much for reading the second chapter, I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew Casey was pacing over the hallway in the hospital. He had arrived here but his mom had already been taken away for surgery and he did not know a lot.

Even though he and his mom were not on the best grounds after she tore their family apart after shooting his dad, she was still his mom and he was slightly concerned.

She had gotten into a fight at the prison and one of the other prison mates had stabbed her. But the doctor had assured him that she was going to be okay and he sat down again, hoping to hear something soon. He grabbed out his phone from his bag then, calling his sister. Even though she despised their mom, he figured that she should still know.

''Hey, it's me. Yeah I am good...Mom got in a fight in prison, she is in the hospital now but she is going to be okay. Yes, of course I am here. Yeah I am taking care of her, who else will!''

He hung up the phone then, a bit angry there was zero support from his sister but also knew that his mom had caused that. He sat down again, hoping that he would hear something soon.

Andy walked after Kelly.

''Good job!''

''I didn't do it on purpose, it pisses me off how Young thinks he can keep bashing Casey.''

''Well you could have stood up to him and not tell them about his parents, it's the thing he feared the most!''

''I am sorry, I really am.'' Kelly said. He had finally talked to Andy and hoped that they could make it up but he knew Matt was going to be so mad with him now.

Andy sat down beside his childhood friend on the bunk.

''It sucks how everything changed in a year.'' Andy admitted then.

''Yeah, well, you could still be in squad.''

''Yeah. someday.'' Andy nodded then. His phone rang then and he looked at the screen.

''The girl I went on a date with.''

''Oh look at you looking all smiling and blushing.'' Kelly teased his friend, getting up to walk back to the common room then and leave Andy alone to call his lover.

After a long wait, Matt was finally let into a hospital room, police by the door and he was told she was going to head back to the prison later this afternoon to the infirmary there.

''Hey mom.'' He said then, not having seen her in probably over two years.

''Oh I am so glad you are here.'' She said then and he sat down by her beside, a bit uncomfortable.

''How are you feeling?''

''It is okay.'' She said softly. ''I am so glad you are here.''

She took his hand for just a second, needing to let it go again then as told by the cop by the door.

''I am so glad you are going to be okay.'' He admitted then.

''You look great with your uniform on.'' Nancy Casey told him then. ''My little boy, a firefighter.''

''Yeah, I should go back to shift before the next shift is there to get my stuff.'' Matt mumbled, looking down at the shirt and turnout wear he was still wearing.

''Yes, yes. I mean it was nice to see you. Thank you for coming here.''

''I am not gone yet mom.'' He said then, felt a bit bad about not visiting her in two years.

''Will you please come visit me a bit more often?'' She asked him then.

''I don't know. I guess so. It is hard mom.''

''I know, but I miss you and Christie. Is she going to come?'' His mom asked then, Matt realizing she had not heard anything from Christie since she had been arrested and incarnated - neither had he, not a lot at least.

''She is in Portland, studying for her degree. She never moved back after boarding school.'' He explained and she looked a bit disappointed.

''It hurts me to see you two not seeing each other at all and not giving each other comfort.''

''You were the one that pulled us apart, pulled the whole family apart.'' He said then, shaking his head.

''I never meant for that, after I did it I realized I made it worst...I just wanted to protect you and Christie. ''

''Well you only made it worse, I was stuck with uncle Darryl for 2 years, whom was just as bad as dad, Christie and I fell out and thanks to you we don't have any parent anymore because you have another 10 years ahead of you.'' He said, still feeling bitter of being left on his own by her since he was 18 and tearing his life apart.

His mom looked really guilty but he felt a bit better getting it off his chest.

''Alright, I should head back to the firehouse before shift ends, but I will come visit you again. Look after yourself mom.'' Matt said then, giving her a smile before walking out, wanting to come visit her again, but it was still not easy.

He did however get what she meant with him and Christie not seeing each other and he did want to change that.

In the firehouse they just came back from a call, Severide looking at Andy again. he felt so terrible about saying what he just said and he had hoped Matt had come here in the meantime so they could talk, but he was nowhere to be seen.

''He has been gone for a while, hope his mom is okay.''

''Speaking about the devil.'' Andy just said.

Andy looked as Matt came walking back in.

immediately he ran his friend's way. Kelly walked away instead, too nervous to talk to Matt now.

''Hey, how is your mom?''

''She is going to be okay. They are taking her back later today to the infirmary there.'' Matt told him, wanting to walk inside when his way got blocked by lieutenant Young.

''Your mom finally pay for what she did?''

His bag fell out of his hands, realized that they knew about his mom.

''What?'' He asked then, angry and upset that they knew, realized that Andy or Kelly must have told them. And now Young was here, insulting him, making him seem small again. Ever since the day he had finished his candidacy and coming here together with Andy, the lieutenant had hated him, made him seem small and every time something nasty had to be done, it had been him, never Andy. Lieutenant Young had hated him simply because Andy had the guts to talk big against the other firefighters and Matt didn't like to do that.

''Hmmm, your old man's ghost return to take revenge on your mom?''

Matt looked away, looking for Andy in the circle of men around him but as soon as he found Andy for support, he walked away. Did his friend really betray him like this?

"Leave him alone, he's probably been through enough." Hermann pulled the lieutenants arm but he got nudged away,

''What, want to hear that I did your mom last night?'' The lieutenant replied to him and Hermann backed off. Young was a tyrant. Everybody was afraid for him.

''At least Hermann's mom gets some other bars than prison bars.'' Another firefighter from squad chuckled. Young focused at Matthew again, ''So, what happened to your mom?''

''That's none of your business.'' Matt raised his chin a little, keeping his pride.

''What...did she try to kill somebody in prison and did they get back at her?''

''ENOUGH!'' Boden appeared behind the circle, pulling some of the men away. He nodded at Young to follow him and he walked after the chief to his office.

Matt hurried off to the locker room so he could grab his stuff and go, as shift was almost over and Boden had told him it was okay earlier.

He was opening the locker he and Andy shared when his friend suddenly stood beside him and he backed off.

''Did you tell them my mom is in prison?'' Matt crossed his arms, trapping Andy between himself and the locker door. He was so mad, he trusted Andy, just like he always trusted his dad. But it turned out he couldn't trust anyone.

''Kelly said it, but he was standing up for you. He was angry with lieutenant Young for insulting you and it kind of just came out.''

''Well thanks Kelly.'' Matt said rudely and he pushed Andy aside, grabbing his wallet and phone out. Andy grabbed his shoulder but Matt shook his head. The other guys walked into the locker room as their shift was also over and started packing their bags but Matt didn't look at any of them. Avoiding looking at them, he walked out.

Boden was talking to Young in his office and Matt could only guess it was about him but he quickly grabbed his jacket still lying on the bed he had used and he stormed out of the firehouse, before anybody else could walk out.

Even the only place he had felt safe, was no longer a safe place

* * *

 **NOTE: So here is the third chapter already! I know this chapter was mostly about Casey and I hope you don't mind that, how is stuff going to end in the firehouse for him now and between him, Kelly and Andy?**

 **I know you are all very excited about Dawson and Shay showing up but it will still be a few more chapters as there is some more stuff I want to set up first. Besides, in the show it is also clear Dawson already works at 51 when Shay joins, so she will be there first! Alright thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked this chapter and please do let me know what you think by leaving a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Response really went down since the first chapter but I hope you are still interested in the story! Please do let me know what you think when you finish the chapter!**

Andy was walking down by the river with Heather. She had been done with her early shift at the dinner and after having breakfast here, he was so excited to take her out. Even though they had only been on one date before, sparks were flying between them and Andy felt head over heels for her.

He was holding her hand as they walked by the promenade.

''Let me know if you see a nice bar for a coffee.'' He said then as they were going out for that.

''Oh, I will, just looking for something expensive.'' She joked.

''Well, I'd buy you anything, even an expensive coffee.'' He smiled back, pinching her hand. Even though she kept joking and teasing him he really hoped that she did like him a lot too.

They sat down in a coffee bar then and he had gotten them a coffee when his phone rang.

''I am sorry, do you mind if I check real quickly?''

''Not at all.'' She smiled and took the phone call, surprised it was Kelly.

''Kelly now is not really a good time.''

''Do you know where Matt lives?'' Kelly asked then.

''Just the street.'' Andy answered him but gave him the best directions he could. At least Kelly knew the building now and it shouldn't be so hard to find Matt.

He hung up then and got his motorbike, driving to the part of town Matt was living. He tried to follow where Andy had said Matt was living and even though he had not been exact, he could find the building Andy had described.

Kelly parked his motor bike by the rundown building. It was in one of the lesser neighborhoods of Chicago and for some reason, he had not expected his friend living here.

He walked inside of the building then, most of the lights were not working and it was dirty and run down. Even though he knew that his friend didn't have family to support him but it was still a bit shocking he lived in such a bad place.

He looked by the mailboxes but most of the nameplates were empty and he tried to call his friend again trying to get a hang of him so he would not have to knock on random doors, a bit wary to do that here.

He sat down on the stairs then, looking at his bike, waiting for a sign from Matt, trying to call him again but his friend did not take off the phone.

Suddenly he saw his friend come walking in, carrying a plastic bag with building supplies.

''What are you doing here?'' Matt asked a bit angry as he saw his friend.

''I came to talk to you and apologize. I really didn't mean to tell the firehouse about your family-''

''Let's go to my apartment, okay?'' Matt interrupted him and Kelly followed him up the stairs. Some of the doors were open along the way up and he looked inside some of the apartment. He saw they were all run down, one of them even having a passed out junky on the floor.

''Matt, do you really live here?''

''I am trying to fix it up, sell it, move out.'' Matt admitted as he opened the door. He lead Kelly inside, closing the door and locking it then. His apartment was a mess as well, with building supplies everywhere and the kitchen far from done.

''Shit Matt, you can't live here.''

''I don't really have a choice, do I?'' Matt said as Kelly sat down by his dinner table. Except for a single bed, a dinner table and a kitchen that was nearly falling apart there was nothing in the apartment but building supplies and clutter. There was a broken door which he guessed was leading to the bathroom.

''Well, I hope you can move out soon, maybe we can rent an apartment together.''

''What do you think Kelly! That I want to move in with you after what you told the firehouse yesterday?''

''Like I said, I am really sorry! I tried to stand up for you.''

Matt looked down, angry. He did not want to be angry with his friend but he was because it was the least thing he had wanted and he could not deal with having this on his plate as well.

''Need a hand with anything in the apartment, while I am here?'' Kelly offered then.

''It's alright.'' Matt said then.

''Matt, again, I am really sorry. I really am and I know there is nothing I can do to make it up to you. But I am going to talk to lt. Young he should never bug you about it again, even if that means I am going to get in trouble on the job.''

''Don't do that please.'' Matt said then. ''I guess it is okay, they would've found out eventually.''

''I know, but I shouldn't have said it.''

''You shouldn't, but it happened, I guess.'' Matt mumbled.

''Let's be friends again, alright?'' Kelly said then and Matt nodded.

''Yeah.''

He walked to the small fridge then, grabbing out two beers, handing one to Severide.

''Cheers to that.'' Kelly smiled then.

''Cheers.''

Even though he had only known Matt since the academy, he was glad that his friend had forgiven him and that they could make up.

''You really can't live here though. If you are stay here I am going to be really concerned about you.''

''It is alright, like I said I am going to fix it up, sell it for a better price and move to something better.'' Matt said then. He did not have much of a choice, he had been with his uncle ever since his family had fallen apart but after his uncle and him had gotten in a fight, he had had to move out, living in even worse places before this one. Luckily he was good at fixing up stuff and even did some small contracting jobs every now and then so that he could get by.

''Alright, let's fix that kitchen, shall we? Might be a good place to start so you can get out of here soon'' Kelly proposed then, Matt giving him a small smile.

Maybe he had been wrong, even though Kelly had messed up a bit, he still had his friends to fall back on.

In the evening, Andy parked his car in front of the house where Heather lived with her parents. As she was still studying and having the side job at the dinner to pay for her study, it was better to live with her parents. But Andy didn't mind, as he still lived his mom after his parents' divorce and his brother moving out as well.

''I had a really good time with you today.'' He said then.

''I had a great time too.'' Heather smiled. Not sure what to do, he sat for a few seconds when Heather suddenly moved his way, kissing him tenderly.

Andy was surprised for a second, but so glad then.

They shared another kiss before she got out of the car, walking into the house, leaving a baffled Andy behind. Smiling he looked as Heather disappeared inside.

Hopefully they would work out.

 **NOTE: This story is going quick now I feel! Even though this was a chapter that had some mending between the friends, the story is far from over! Or even for this part of the story.**

 **I really hope you like this story, after the first chapter the response went down but I do hope you still like it and still want to read more! Please do let my know what you thought about this chapter by leaving a review because I would really like to know what you think or if there is anything you are hoping to see!**


	5. Chapter 5

Matt woke up by his alarm ringing in the morning, groaning and slapping on the small little clock on the ground beside his bed. Even though he was excited for another shift, as he loved being a fireman, it was a bit hard to wake up in the morning.

There was yelling going on in the building again as he was getting ready. At first he had still wondered what his neighbors had been up to but now he just didn't care anymore.

Ready, he walked out of the door and locked the door. Suddenly he noticed one of the neighbors looking at him from his doorway. One of the neighbors that he didn't like and trust, because he was sure that the man was constantly on drugs.

Matt gave him a small nod to greet him, locking the door then and walking to the stairs. Slowly the neighbor started to follow him and Matt walked down the stairs a bit faster, not sure what he was doing and when he arrived on the ground floor, he pushed the door open and most dashed out.

Andy's car was already waiting outside and he almost ran towards it, getting in.

''Wow, who chased you?''

''Nothing, just worried I was late.'' Matt said then, pulling his bag on his lap as Andy drove away.

''Took your papers for the surprise for Morris and Peterson?'' Matt asked then, as it was really time to say goodbye to the paramedics at the firehouse, they were planning a surprise for them and today they were going to take the papers and the money to put the surprise together.

''Oh shoot, well we come past home on the way to the firehouse, you can grab some breakfast with my mom again.'' Andy said then, Matt shaking his head with a small shake, also smiling a bit because his friend was such an idiot from time to time.

Andy parked by their house, a small bungalow near the firehouse but as he lived alone with his mom after the peaceful divorce between his parents, it was perfect for them.

Matt walked along to greet his mom. His mom was in the kitchen, still cleaning from breakfast.

''Hi Maureen.'' Matt said as he walked in, greeting Andy's mom.

''Hi Matt, Andy forgot something again?''

''Only some very important papers.'' Matt chuckled as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

''Everything going alright?'' Maureen asked as she poured some coffee in a cup and handed it to Matt.

''Thanks, I am well.'' Matt smiled. Andy's mom was such a sweet woman. Every time he came in here she'd totally spoil him.

''Well, I am glad you are still hanging around with that idiot of a son of mine.'' Maureen laughed then.

''honestly, it's a pleasure, makes me look smarter.'' Matt joked back and Maureen shook her head.

''Surely, a smart handsome guy like you must be dating by now. Heard even Andy found him a girl that can stand him.''

'''Not yet, but it is okay, I am not looking.'' Matt said then.

''Believe me, if you had been 20 years older.'' Maureen teased him.

'Mom, that is gross!'' Andy said as he walked in, holding up the paper triumphantly.

''Take good care of him, he is an idiot.'' Maureen told Matt.

''Thanks mom!'' Andy said, kissing her on her cheek before they walked out and back to the car. Even though she was always teasing Andy, Andy also knew that his mom loved him a lot and was very proud of him.

Just in time they arrived at the firehouse and Kelly arrived at the same time with his motor bike.

''Showoff.'' Andy teased him as they walked in together with the three of them, laughing.

''Looks like you are all in a good mood.'' Herrmann smiled as he joined them in the locker room.

'' 'nother beautiful day Hermy.'' Andy said as he stepped aside so Herrmann could reach his locker.

They walked into the common room and grabbed some coffee, sitting down then and when all of them were there, Herrmann got up.

''I got something to tell you. I am going to be a dad again!'' Herrmann smiled then.

They all congratulated him. Him and Cindy had just had their first baby, a baby boy named Lee Henry.

''Ah, the second one of the Herrmann army.'' Kelly joked in a fun way, as they knew Christopher and Cindy were against birth control and were hoping to have a really big family. And honestly, they were all sure that the babies could not wish for a better family, as Christopher and Cindy were just such sweethearts and they were sure they were great parents as well.

''I can't wait for this little baby to join the family as well.'' Herrmann smiled so proud it was endearing.

''Someday they can man a whole truck on their own.'' Boden said as well as he congratulated Christopher.

But Herrmann didn't mind as it were nice jokes.

Boden walked back to his own office then and lieutenant Young stepped forward to congratulate Herrmann as well.

''No wonder you are so small, you and Cindy are like bunnies.'' Young said then, Herrmann not saying anything but the proud and happy smile leaving his face.

Matt shook his head then, really getting annoyed with the lieutenant. He always just pushed it too far.

''That went too far, this not good fun anymore! Why do you always needs to push the joke so far?'' Andy said angry then, the first one to open his mouth.

''Did I ask you something? Go sit with your convict friend.''

Matt jumped up now as well, followed by Vargas.

''Excuse me?''

''Well your mom's a convict, that makes you one too.''

The whole common room started to talk now, knew that Young had pushed it too far now.

''You ever joke about his mom again and I don't care what is going to happen to me!'' Andy said so mad Kelly was holding him back, worried his friend was going to jump the lieutenant.

''Wow, it was just a joke.''

''These are not jokes.'' Morris warned him.

Suddenly Boden walked back into the common room and pointed at Casey, Darden and Young.

''You three, my office!''

With his head down, Andy walked after Matt and Young to Boden's office, worried this was going to mean repercussions for him and his friend. The lieutenant probably got away with it as always.

They stood in front of Boden's desk.

''Do you have any problem with your lieutenant?'' Boden asked Matt and Andy then.

Andy wanted to open his mouth but was interrupted by his friend then.

''No, not at all. Sorry about that.'' Matt said then.

''And you have any problem with these firemen?''

''Probably just a misunderstanding. Not a problem.'' Young so arrogantly Andy just wanted to punch him but Boden nodded then.

''Good, think you can be nice to each other again?''

They all nodded and left the office then. Matt laid his hand on Andy's shoulder for a minute then, saw how angry his friend was but knew that if he was going to mad with the lieutenant again, it would only be worse so instead of walking to the common room, they walked to the bunks and Matt sat his friends down.

''You should have said Young is an asshole.'' Andy said then.

''Would only make it worse, might be that we would have gotten transferred and I like my job here a bit too much.''

''Fair enough.'' Andy said then.

Morris and Kelly came out of the common room then and sat down on the bed across from them.

''A wake has got more fun than the common room. Will be sad when I leave you but I'll gladly wave goodbye to that lieutenant.'' Morris shook her head as she and Kelly sat down across and Kelly pulled out a deck of cards.

''Well, let's see if you youngsters can beat this old pro.'' Morris said as she took the cards.

Herrmann came walking from the common room as well.

''Sorry about that, it is great news.'' Casey said then and Herrmann sat down.

''It is alright, only a few more years before he retires too.'' Herrmann shook his head.

''It's a shame one idiot like that can ruin a whole firehouse.'' Morris said then.

''I am sorry about your parents, kid. Just know you have a family here.'' Herrmann said to Casey then.

''Thanks.''

They started playing cards then, hoping that this would turn out to be a good shift.

* * *

 **NOTE: So a little more of the friends being friends again with a bad start of their shift. Only 2 more chapters and there will be a time jump then.**

 **I really hope you like this story, I know this update is pretty quick after the other, but I do hope you don't mind that as I had a lot of inspiration for this chapter today. Please do leave a review because I am always wondering what you think of if there is something that you still think I could improve! Also it motivates me to get the next chapter out! Thanks so much again and hopefully till next chapter - which is going to lead to a big cliffhanger!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is chapter 6! Next chapter will be the last one for the time jump, but first enjoy this one!**

Matt and Kelly sat together in a sports bar to watch a game. It was nice that they were seeing each other out of work again and while Kelly was glad to be out of the apartment he was living in for a while, he knew it was also good to drag Matt away from his living situation. Also because he sometimes felt that his friend had a harder time dealing with the past when he was on his own.

But they did both like the same sports team so it was good to have watched the game together and they were just having a small meal now and a beer.

''We should ask Andy to come over as well.'' Matt said then and Kelly nodded, taking his phone and texting Andy. They knew he had gone out for dinner with Heather tonight but maybe the dinner was done and he still wanted to come.

Heather and Andy had just had dinner at a nice Italian restaurant by the pier when a text came in on his phone.

''What is it?'' Heather asked curious.

''Oh my friends asked if I would come hang out with them in the bar.''

''You should go.''

''No, I am out with you.'' Andy smiled as he laid his hands on hers on the table. Heather smiled.

''Well, I mean, I'd love to meet your friends.'' She said then. ''I know we are not that serious yet but -''

''Hey, if you want to come, I will gladly take you with me and you can meet Matt and Kelly.'' Andy smiled then.

''Sounds like a plan.'' Heather smiled and they left the restaurant shortly after, walking together to the bar.

''Heather, just one thing before we go to Matt and Kelly. Uhm. My mom Maureen asked if you wanted to come over for dinner next week. I told her about you and she really wants to meet you and you might think it is quick-''

''No, I'd love to meet her.'' Heather smiled then and Andy was glad to hear that. He knew that they were moving vast, but honestly he was sure, she was the one for him.

Andy was holding Heather's hand as they walked inside the bar where Kelly and Matt wanted to meet up. Kelly and Matt were already sitting in a booth.

''Hey guys.'' Andy said as they joined them. ''This is Heather.''

''Kelly.'' He said as introduced himself and Matt shook her hand as well.

''Heard lots of things about you already.'' Heather chuckled as Andy got up to get himself and Heather a drink as Kelly and Matt were still having one.

''Only good things I hope.'' Kelly joked.

''As if there are good things to be said about you.'' Matt teased his friend. Heather chuckled, liked the way that they were teasing with each other.

Andy sat down beside her again and they started chatting about working the firehouse and about their shift tomorrow.

''I hope somebody punches lieutenant asshole.'' Andy said then.

''If that happens it would probably be you because you are the most hotheaded of us all.'' Kelly said then.

''Guys, I am trying to look good for heather here.'' Andy laughed. Matt shook his head.

''Not a chance if you bring her to us.''

''I am sure there is nice things to say as well.'' Heather laughed.

''Hmm, not a lot.'' Kelly joked, winking at her. Andy shook his head, not sure why his was friends with them sometimes.

''Have you met Maureen yet?'' Matt asked Heather then.

''Not yet, but I am invited for dinner next week.'' Heather said then and Andy nodded.

''She is going to meet another person to shittalk me.'' Andy shook his head, as him mom was always joking about him.

''I am sure you will love Maureen, she is great.'' Matt said then, as Andy's mom was a funny nice lady.

''So are you all on shift again tomorrow?'

''Yes, from eight in the morning to Wednesday eight in the morning. 24 hours on, 48 hours off.'' Kelly explained.

''Everybody good for another drink?'' Matt asked then, wanting to get the next round for them all.

''no, no I will get it.'' Kelly said then as he walked to the bar, coming back with three beers and a white win for Heather. Even though he did not want to tell Matt, he also knew Matt didn't have a lot of money and didn't want Matt to feel like he had to pay a drink for all of them.

They had a few more drinks, Andy taking a cab with Heather while Kelly walked to the bus and Matt walked home, knew they would see each other for shift again tomorrow.

 **The next morning**

Matt walked to the door, opening it as he was ready to go to work. Even though their night at the bar was good yesterday, they hadn't drank too much so they were fine to go to shift.

He swung his bag over his shoulder and wanted to close the door behind him when his neighbor suddenly popped up beside him.

''Can I help you?'' He asked then when his neighbor suddenly started to pull on his bag, a fight starting between the two of them.

Andy parked the car in front of the building and waited. It was surprising Matt wasn't down here yet as he was always on time, but he also figured that maybe Casey had rough morning after their night at the bar yesterday.

He waited a few more minutes but got out of the car then, walking into the building. Surely he would meet his friend along the way. Walking up the stairs, he looked around, looking for a sign of Matt. Even though he did not know exactly what apartment was Matt's, he did know Matt lived on the third floor, as he had mentioned that once.

Suddenly a man came running past him, nearly pushed him down the stairs. With a frown, not sure what that was, he walked on to the third floor when he saw a doorway open.

''Matt?''

He suddenly heard his friend call from the open door apartment. Walking inside he found his friend leaning against the kitchen table.

''Matt, are you okay?'' Andy asked concerned, knew something was wrong with his friend.

''My neighbor wanted my m-mone-'' Matt said, weird, as if he wasn't understanding it himself either. He slumped against Andy then and Andy caught his friend just in time.

''Matt? Matt?'' He asked worried as he lowered his friend to the ground, suddenly saw the blood gushing from his side and he grabbed a towel from the kitchen, pressing it against the wound in Matt's side.

''Come on man, I need you to stay with me.'' He said worried as Matt was getting pale.

''My neighbour took my wall-''

''I know, I know. But I need you to stay awake until I get you some proper help.'' Andy said, worried about his friend, not sure what to do but he knew he had to get his friend out of this.

He took his phone, calling 911.

''Got s-stabbed, just like m-mom.'' Matt said softly then.

''I know, but you are going to be fine.'' Andy told him again, still not getting an answer from 911, seeing the blood coming through the cloth he was still pressing against his friend's side, knew this was taking too long.

Pulling his friends arm over his shoulders, trying to hold up Matt as much as he could he started carrying his friend to his car then, trying to get to the hospital as fast as possible.

''Keep pressing down on the wound, okay?'' Andy said he was driving, luckily the hospital was not too fast but he saw his friend was getting more and more absent.

''Bleeding in your car.'' Matt said hardly hearable.

''Yeah yeah, so you better stay with me cause you are going to need to clean it!'' Andy said, taking a turn to Lakeshore hospital and rushing to the ER. He ran to the passenger side, Matt no longer talking now and medical personnel came walking his way as well, helping put Matt on a gurney then. He was stopped at one point, told to sit down and wait and he did so, scared about what was going to happen to his friend. It was something he didn't want to think about.

* * *

 **NOTE: The friends being friends but the end of the chapter took a bit more of an unexpected twist! I hope you forgive me for the ending.**

 **I really hope you like this story, I know this update is again, pretty quick after the other, but I do hope you don't mind that as I had a lot of inspiration for this chapter again! The next one might be up soon again as I already wrote most of it! Please do leave a review because I am always wondering what you think of if there is something that you still think I could improve! Also it motivates me to get the next chapter out! Thanks so much again and hopefully till next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Matt woke up, confused as he was not in his own apartment, but then it all came back to him.

''Whoa, don't move, take it easy.'' Andy suddenly popped up above him and Matt closed his eyes again, groaning a bit as his side was so sore.

''Hurts.'' Matt mumbled then.

''Probably does, but you are going to be okay.'' Kelly said then, feeling sorry for his friend. He had just come here from shift, so glad that Matt had pulled through. Andy had called the firehouse to explain the situation and Boden had told them what happened. Luckily Andy had also kept him up to date.

''Do you remember what happened?'' Andy asked concerned.

''My neighbor...stabbed me this morning.'' Matt said, his hand feeling his side then, feeling bandage.

'' Careful there, you needed a lot of stitches. That was yesterday morning. You were out most of yesterday.'' Andy explained.

''When you were awake you were just blabbering nonsense.'' Kelly said after.

''That is not really a change from usually.'' Matt mumbled softly, closing his eyes again, trying to feel a bit more awake, but he was still feeling woozy.

''Take it easy.'' Andy said again. Even though they were messing around a bit with their friend, they knew he was probably in pain and not feeling well.

''Your car?'' Matt mumbled then, remembering a bit of what had happened yesterday.

''All clean again.'' Andy assured him, ''But I am not really worried about my car, more about you.''

''I am going to be fine.'' Matt said then.

''Yeah, now the doctors patched you up yeah.'' Kelly said.

''When can I go home?'' Matt asked then, not wanting to stay in the hospital.

''Maybe tomorrow, you should rest up.'' Andy told him then. He and Kelly left, Matt falling back asleep soon.

The only thing he did not know, was that Kelly and Andy were using today to clear out his apartment, and they were not sure what Matt was going to say when he was going to find out.

They went down to his apartment. The whole place was pretty much rummaged through by more nosy neighbors, probably also looking for valuables after the door was left open when Andy had found Matt.

But there was still some stuff to take. They took his clothes and other personal stuff as well as some stuff that would still be useful for the next apartment.

Only now, looking through the mess that their friend had lived in, they wondered how happy he had really been, although he had never seem so sad or broken.

Later that night, Matt woke up again, this time Maureen Darden sitting by his bedside now.

He stirred a bit, Maureen nearly jumping up as she had been reading a book.

''Oh, you are awake!''

''Yeah, barely.'' Matt said with a small smile, still feeling drowsy. Probably because of the painkillers.

''Andy is picking up some stuff from you apartment and storing it at our place. But he didn't want you to be alone so I stayed. '' Maureen said.

''Thank you...but what is he picking up?''

''All your personal stuff.''

''But I need to go back there.'' Matt said then

''No, you are not going back there.'' Maureen told him then. ''There is no way you are going back to that building and that neighborhood. I know you are 21 and I can't tell you what to do and I am not your mother, but there is no way I am really letting you get back to that studio.''

Matt didn't say anything. He knew Maureen was right and honestly it was nice that she and Andy were looking out for him now.

''And I am not your mom, but ever since the moment Andy told me what happened to your family, I just wished I could help you. I know me and Andy can not make up for what happened to your family, but we hope we can at least let you have a safe home.''

Matt couldn't help but tear up a bit, quickly wiping past his eyes when Andy came walking into the room then, nearly walking into the get better balloon.

''What's that?''

''I brought that.'' Maureen said, Andy shaking his head.

''I think it is nice.'' Matt smiled with a small chuckle, immediately regretting it as his side hurt.

''Alright, I will leave you boys be.'' Maureen said then. ''You take care, I want to take you home tomorrow.''

''I am on it, Maureen.'' Matt smiled, grateful as she was so sweet to him.

''How are you feeling?'' Andy asked as he sat down.

''Still pretty shit.'' Matt admitted. ''Heard you played mover.''

''Yeah, rallied up some guys from the academy to empty your apartment, although there seems to be as much clutter in here right now to clean out tomorrow.'' He said as he looked around at the flowers and the balloons.

''You mom.'' Matt said then.

Andy shook his head with laugh. ''Yes, that is her. She cares a lot about you.''

''You didn't need to get all my stuff. I was still planning on going back there.''

''No way! There is no way you are going back there. Me and mom are already on it, you are moving in with us until the two of us have found an apartment and then we can move in together. It is about time I move out too.''

Matt grumbled a bit, angry because he wanted to prove that he could take care of himself.

''Look Matt, I am just doing this because you are my friend and I don't want you to get hurt again, or worse. You can't keep living there.''

''I am going to be fine.''

''Yeah, you only nearly bled out and needed 8 stitches.'' Andy said sarcastic. ''Why are you so stubborn? You are my friend and I care about you. It is no shame to move out there and move in with me and mom and then we will just look for an apartment together, okay?''

Finally Matt was silent for a second.

''Okay.''

''Finally!'' Andy sighed relieved.

''No it is fine, I just don't want to bump into you and your moms life.''

''It was her idea. She really cares about you.'' Andy assured him. ''I said I would look for an apartment very quick but she said we could take our time. You can stay in my brother's room.''

''I don't have money to look for a new apa-''

''Don't worry about it.

''Okay.'' Matt finally agreed then.

''Alright, that's settled then. She is probably decorating your new room now.''

Matt groaned again. ''Please tell her to stop.''

''Oh no, there is no stopping her now. Just pray you don't get a whole homecoming party tomorrow.'' Andy laughed as he got up, making sure Matt was alright for the night before he left.

Matt couldn't sleep, not because his side was hurting too much but mostly because he knew his life was about to change. From having to take care of himself, on his own, he had suddenly gotten a family, going to a new home tomorrow, with people that cared about him.

* * *

 **The next morning**

* * *

''You two boys be careful with him!'' Maureen warned Andy and Kelly as they were holding Matt as they made their way to the car.

''Mom, he is still not made of porcelain.''

''Even grandma Severide wouldn't get porcelain as ugly as this.'' Severide joined the joke.

''Even getting knifed doesn't get me away from getting shit on my you guys.'' Matt panted as they were almost at the car.

He sat down careful in the passenger seat then, his side still sore but also glad he was going to home, well not really home, but his new home.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah.'' Matt said then and they drove to the house. There Andy and Kelly helped him out of the car again and they walked to the kitchen. Sitting down at the table Andy got them all some drinks.

''Are you okay sitting up.''

''Yeah, fine.'' Matt said as Andy brought him some water.

''So, now home?'' Kelly said then to Matt, wondering what Matt was thinking now. He was sure it was a great thing for Matt to move in here.

''yeah, yeah.'' Matt smiled. He had not been so sure about moving in here yesterday but now he was glad. All he had wanted for the past 5 years was to belong somewhere and he was sure he would feel at home here and that he would belong here.

''Alright, sorry, I got to go.'' Kelly said then and he left soon, leaving Andy, Matt and Maureen together as Maureen was making lunch.

''I made some apple cake!'' Maureen said then as she carried to the table.

''It's the best.'' Andy promised Matt.

''Yeah well, I guess we have something to celebrate.'' She said as she cut pieces for all of them.

They some cake but Andy also saw his friend struggling to sit up, his side probably killing him.

''You should rest a bit.'' Andy said then and Matt nodded, still not feeling really well. He and Maureen walked with him to the room across from Andy's, that had been his brother

''Alright we tried to make it as complete as possible. I mean, you and Andy could move out soon so-''

''It is great, really.'' Matt assured them, deep down inside a bit glad that he did not have to go back to the mess he was living in but he could start over.

* * *

 **NOTE: So Matt not only made it through (obv cause this is a prequel ;)) but also had his whole life changed by his friend. What do you think about that?**

 **I really hope you like this story, I know this update is again, very very quick after the other, but I do hope you don't mind that as I had already written a lot of it. Please do leave a review because I am always wondering what you think of if there is something that you still think I could improve! Also it motivates me to get the next chapter out! Thanks so much again and hopefully till next chapter, which will be after a time jump!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two year later**

* * *

As Matt came home from shift, he walked into the kitchen of the apartment he shared with Andy. After living with him and his mom for a few months, Andy and him had found a nice small apartment near the firehouse they were renting with the two of them now. As Andy still had to do some groceries, Matt had gone home alone but he already heard some noise from Andy's bedroom. With a frown he went to check it out, found Maureen looking through the mess in his room, picking up dirty shirts and socks.

''Hi?'' Matt asked surprised.

''Oh hey, just coming to pick up his laundry.''

''We have a washer.'' Matt frowned.

''You think Andy uses it?'' Maureen shook her head as she was collecting all of his laundry.

''Well, more space for me.''

''I don't washing your work clothes as well.''

''I can do it myself.''

''I know you can but there is plenty of space left beside his laundry.'' Maureen said.

''Oh yeah, please then.'' Matt smiled as he handed his stuff to Maureen as well.

The front door opened again, Andy carrying in groceries.

''You are a shameful human being, letting your mom do your laundry. Did you tell Heather about that too?'' Matt blamed his friend.

''Shut up, she is coming over for dinner tonight.'' Andy said as he tossed a bag of fruit to Matt. ''Brought your stuff too.''

''Thanks, I invited Kelly over so we will be with the 4 of us.'' Matt announced.

''Cool, have fun guys.'' Maureen said, carrying the laundry out, Matt rolling his eyes at Andy cause after two years he still let his mom to the laundry.

''What, I saw your working clothes on there as well!'' Andy teased his friend back again.

Later that evening. Andy was in the kitchen when Heather arrived. Even though they had been seeing each other for two years now, they had not moved in together as she was studying and her parents lived closer to the school, but she stayed here many nights a week when he was not on shift.

''Hey baby, brought the bell pepper you forgot.'' She smiled as she took it from her bag, kissing him then.

''Thank you, what would I do without you?'' He smiled, kissing her again. As he was finishing up the meat, she cut the pepper to put it in the salad.

''Something wrong? You seem really quiet.'' Andy asked then. Usually Heather was so chatty.

''I uh...'' She was quiet for a second, looking his way then, ''I uh... found out I am pregnant.''

Andy just stared at her for half a minute, not sure what to say.

''I mean I am not sure if I can keep this baby.'' She admitted then, tears filling her eyes.

''No, no Heather, you can't say that. We can handle this, we can have this baby.'' Andy said then, hugging her. Although he said that, he was not so sure about it either. He was 24 and she was 23 and he wasn't so sure if they could raise a baby.

''Andy I am really not sure.'' She admitted then.

''Me neither, but Heather, I don't want to give up this baby with you.'' He said then.

''Well that is easy for you to say! You have no even invited me to move in with you or asked me to marry you!'' She said a bit angry.

''Heather, please-''

They were interrupted by the doorbell and knew Kelly had arrived.

During the dinner, Andy felt bad looking at Heather, she still seemed really unsure about the news she had just told him and shortly after dinner she left.

Andy and Kelly went to the balcony, Matt doing the dishes as Andy had made the food.

''Matt really became a lot happier in these past years.'' Andy said, looking at their friend in the kitchen.

''Yeah, it is great to see him this way.'' Kelly nodded. He talked a lot more and recently he had even started dating.

Matt joined them out on the patio again and Andy sighed.

''So uhm, Heather told me today...'' Suddenly he stopped, not sure what to say.

He was super happy that Heather was pregnant, but it was not something that fitted their life now. He was still living with Matt and even though his job was stable, she was still studying. They were not married yet and he knew there was no money to have a big wedding in the near future and they definitely had no money for a baby if they had to move out.

''What is wrong?'' Kelly asked concerned. Heather had left so shortly after dinner and he was worried something was wrong.

''nothing. She just said she really wants to get married, so I have to look for a ring soon, cause I do want to marry her. And I love her so much but I still feel like I am not ready to get settled.''

And he meant that.

''Well you have been together for two years and you seem to love her a lot, so why not ask her to marry you?''

''Cause I feel like we have to move in first. I just don't know.'' Andy said then. He knew there was not a lot of time before they would really have to decide on moving in together, with a baby on the way.

And it frightened him too.

But there was no way he wanted to give up on having a family with her.

* * *

 **Firehouse 31**

* * *

''Ah, some new meat!'' Leslie Shay heard as she walked in. A bit nervous to start here as a paramedic, she wasn't sure what to say at first and she looked at the fellow paramedic that walked with her.

''Guys, this is Leslie Shay, my new partner.'' Her partner Alex announced.

''hi.'' She said as she raised her hand, not so much shy but just taking it slow and quiet now, to see how the firehouse was working together.

Some of the guys and women working there got and shook her hand, Alex excitedly telling them everything she had found about Leslie so far.

''Alright, let's go do the counting!'' Alex smiled and they walked to the ambo.

''Fresh out of college, hmm?''

''Pretty much.'' Leslie said as they started as she and Alex started inventory.

''Gosh, did you see lieutenant Wick? He is pretty cute.'' Alex said then as they were sitting together, making sure everything was stocked up.

''Hmm, not really. He is not really my type.'' Shay just said.

''Oh, well, more for me I guess! We will find you a guy!'' Alex laughed then. Even though Leslie wanted to say something, she just kept on counting, not sure if she was going to feel so at easy here.

* * *

 **Four days later**

* * *

Andy parked his car in front of the house of Heather parents. The past few days she had not really reply to his texts and he knew that she was upset and knew that even though he had done nothing wrong, he had to make this up, because the last thing he wanted was to lose her.

He rang the doorbell, so happy when she opened up.

''Hey.'' She said, still looking upset.

''Can I come in?''

''I don't know, what are you here for?''

''Heather, please. I love you so much and I want a family with you. We can have this baby and have a family, but only if you feel ready for it.''

She looked a bit unsure, loved him so much too, but just not sure how to deal with this.

''One more question.'' He said then as he took her hand, taking a deep breath then.

Will you marry me?'' He asked then, getting down on one knee right there on her doorstep, holding out a ring, hoping for her to say yes. Finally she nodded, tears in her eyes and he took her in his arms, kissing her.

It was going to be okay, he was sure about that. They could have this family, because their love would really make it happen.

* * *

 **NOTE: Jumping two years in time! Matt is doing a lot better living with his friend now while Andy and Heather found out something that is going to put everything upside down!**

 **I really hope you like this story and that you don't mind the big time jump. First chapter to feature Shay! Although she will not be at 51 yes the next few chapters. Dawson will also appear very soon. I have requested Andy as a character with fanfiction when I posted this but they still haven't added him. Anyway! Thanks for reading! please do leave a review with what you think about this chapter and hopefully till next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Andy and Kelly walked by the river together with a fresh coffee. Andy had called that he needed to speak to Kelly about some things. Four weeks ago, he and Heather had become engaged and she had told him she was pregnant, but even though he had told his mom and she had told her family, there had been doubts about telling his friend, but he knew he had to tell Kelly. Kelly had been his friend from childhood and there was so much on his mind.

''What did you want to talk about?'' Kelly asked concerned.

''So, Heather is pregnant. 12 weeks now and we really need to start making plans for the future.''

''Oh, congratulations!'' Kelly said with the biggest smile, hugging his friend. He didn't want to think about something like that at all yet, but he was sure that Heather and Andy would be great parents.

''It is not going to be easy though, we still need to find a place to live.''

''Your apartment?''

''The apartment is rented by my mom, we pay rent to her. And she thinks me and Heather should live there. It is a two bedroom so there is space for a nursery, but that means Matt will have to leave.''

''But you know what a mess Matt was before you two moved in together.'' Kelly said slightly concerned then, he knew his friend was right that it was maybe time for Matt to move out and Andy had no choice but to provide his family with a home, but they also knew how down Matt had been before he had moved in with Andy and he was still worried that Matt was going to end up like that again.

''I know, but even though I want to keep looking out for him, I can't! He is nearly 24 and I am going to have my own family.'' Andy said.

''I know. My roommates lease is up in 4 months. Maybe Matt can sit it out with you and he can move in with me then?'' Kelly offered.

''Well it is his choice, but Heather will be 7 months pregnant then and we really need to be a bit prepared then. Might be a bit late.'' Andy sighed then; ''It feels like I have to throw him out and I don't want that.''

''Matt is still your friend, I am sure he will forgive you.''

Matt was making dinner in the kitchen for him and Andy. Even though he did not really like making dinner, Andy truly was a disaster in the kitchen and he didn't mind doing it so much as his own food was a lot better than Andy's. Andy was lucky to have Heather to make good food for him very often.

Andy came walking into the door, saw his friend just putting dinner on the table.

''We need to talk.'' Andy said as he sat down. He really wanted to talk about something else but he knew he had to tell Matt.

''Something wrong?'' Matt asked concerned.

''No, no it is just that...me and Heather are expecting a baby. We found out a few weeks ago.''

''What, that is great!'' Matt smiled. ''Are you moving in with her?''

''No...actually we were thinking of having her move on here. Have the baby here. She is already at 3 months.'' Andy said then, wishing he would not have to tell it, but knew that he had to rip the band aid off sometime.

''Well, guess it is time then for me to move out.'' Matt said a bit unsure. He did not want to move out. He got that Andy had to start his own family now but he finally felt like this play was home and having to move out again and look for a new plus, plus possible new roommates did make him nervous. He had been really low before and he did not want to end up down again.

''Please don't be angry, I mean, you can keep living here but-''

''But you need to change my room into a nursery.'' Matt mumbled. ''I mean, I get it. I just wish you would have been a bit more honest about it, given me some more time.''

''Matt- we only found out a few weeks ago and you don't have to leave today.''

''No, it is fine, really!'' He said, even though he did feel a bit disappointed and even though he knew it was only fair he gave his friend the chance to start a family in this apartment, he felt a bit upset his friend suddenly surprised him with the fact that he was going to be a dad, was getting married and that he had to move out.

''I am happy for you and Heather though.'' Matt said shortly then before leaving Andy alone in the kitchen, walking to the bedroom.

* * *

 **Firehouse 51, one week later**

* * *

On shift, Andy was in the common room, a bit nervous to tell the other people on his shift the news he wanted to tell them. Last shift he had wanted to tell them, as Matt and Kelly already knew and he could no longer keep it in, as he was so proud of the little baby he and Heather were going to have already.

He had already wanted to tell them last shift but Herrmann as going to be a dad again as well, and had told them right before he had wanted to do it, but now he got up and it was his time.

''Me and Heather are getting married soon. Just a small wedding...but...we are expecting a baby.'' Andy said a bit nervous. He and Heather were still trying to figure out everything. With them not even really living together and not being married, they knew there was a lot still to be done and it was going to change their life so much.

Everybody looked surprised them, as it was unexpected - but so it was for Heather and Andy - but they congratulated him then, so happy for him. Matt and Kelly had already known, but Kelly still shook his hand again, so happy for his friend.

He looked at Matt then, even though his friend already knew, he had hoped that his friend had not been so upset that he would not even say anything. Matt just stayed at the table, just continuing reading with his book.

Even though he and Matt had tried to talk it out, his friend was understanding but also was a bit upset with his friend still, but Andy knew he had started to look for a new flat.

Now he sat beside the paramedics, Morris and Foreman. Peterson had retired a year ago and ever since she left, Foreman had filled up her slot, but Morris had decided to stay another year, but was going to leave soon.

As soon as Andy had sat down, ambulance was called out for a call.

''Alright, time to go!'' Morris said as she jumped up, closely followed by Foreman.

They had lunch in the common room, hours later Matt had finished his book.

Matt left the common room and Andy sat down next to Kelly.

''He is still cold and icy to me, think he is still angry about being asked to move.'' Andy said concerned.

''He will come around, you know he doesn't like changes a lot.'' Kelly calmed his friend down. ''He knows you just want what is best for your family.''

''Yeah, but I don't want it to ruin our friendship. Can you talk to him?''

''I will.'' Kelly rolled his eyes.

''Hey, aren't Foreman and Morris out long?''

''It's weird they are not back yet.'' Kelly said as Andy sat down on his previous seat again. Kelly nodded his head at Matt then and got up again, walking to the bunks and after a bit more time, Matt followed him as well.

''Andy is really upset about you being angry with him about having to move out.'' Kelly said then.

''I know, I know.'' Matt said then. ''I will talk with him about it. I am talking with Christy now if I can move in with her.''

His sister had moved back here just a year ago with her new husband, Jim. But even though she was back here, they still did not really talk to each other, but hopefully it would at least give him some more time to look for something else but he could already move so Heather and Andy had more time to prepare and move in together.

''Alright.'' Kelly nodded. ''Please just talk to Andy. It is hard enough for him and he really cared about you and hated having to tell you to move out.''

''I know, I am not angry with him, I just need some time to figure it out, okay?''

''Yeah, but please just talk to him.''

''I will.'' Matt promised and they walked back to the common room.

Suddenly the door to the common room opened, Boden walking in, his head down. They all immediately turned to him, knew it could not be good.

''Ambulance 61 just ended up in a bad shooting. Foreman made it out okay, but Morris is in the hospital in critical condition.'' He told them then. Silence filled the common room, none of them knowing what to say.

* * *

NOTE: Not a lot of time passed since the last chapter, Andy telling his friends the news of him and Heather, which also lead to a bit of a problem between him and one friend.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I know it took a while for me to update but I was traveling this weekend and very busy last week. I am so glad you still came back for the story though and I hope you liked this chapter. Please do let me know if there is anything you would really liked to see in the story and hopefully till next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**One week later**

It had been a shit week, for all of them. It was supposed to be the week that Morris was really going for her retirement but now that she had been shot, she had a long recovery ahead of herself and it was really unfair. It made them all angry and sad because she had not deserved this at all.

Today the new paramedic would come in and Matt was at the firehouse a bit early with Kelly, both of them reading the paper.

Matt was still living in the apartment with Andy but since he still had to move out and was still a bit unsure about all of that, he and Andy still had not talked, especially because Heather had also moved in with them and now he was busy with Heather. Although he and Heather had spend a lot of time at Maureen's, probably to stay out of Matt's way a bit.

''So Andy and Heather spend a lot of time out of the apartment...how about tomorrow, there is some more we need to finish'' Kelly said. They were working on a surprise for Heather and Andy.

''Yeah, that's how we have still been able to finish it...but yeah, tomorrow before the dinner should work, I think heather is going to shop with Maureen.''

The doors to the common room opened and a young girl came walking in, closely followed by Andy who walked on to the locker room.

''Hello?'' She asked a bit unsure, ''I am the new paramedic.''

''Ah, welcome, this is your partner.'' Kelly said friendly, bringing her to Foreman. Andy sat down beside Matt.

''Tomorrow, dinner with my mom and Heather, okay?''

Matt just nodded, looked at the new paramedic standing with Foreman.

''Hi, I am Gabriela Dawson.'' She introduced herself. Foreman didn't say anything, just looked at her for a minute before looking back in his book.

Feeling a bit bad that she was being ignored by her new partner, Andy jumped up.

''Hey, I am Andy, I work on truck.'' He said, followed by Kelly and Matt got up as well now, shaking her hand.

''Matt Casey.''

''Gabriela Dawson.''

He pinched her hand for a second as they looked each other in the eyes.

''Hey, I am Christopher Herrmann.'' Herrmann said after a few seconds, breaking the silence as Casey and Dawson were looking at each other pretty long.

''Oh yeah. Gabby Dawson.'' She smiled then, shaking his hand, letting go of Matt's hand.

Andy sat down beside Kelly, saw him still looking at Gabriela. The same look in his eyes he had very often looking at girls.

''Keep it in your pants Severide.'' Andy warned him, shaking his head as Severide did this with every girl he saw.

* * *

 **Firehouse 31**

* * *

''Hmmm, coffee!'' Alex sighed overdramatic as Leslie handed her the cup of fresh coffee. As she wanted coffee herself it only seemed fair that she brought some to her partner as well. they had just come from a call and on the way back from the hospital to the firehouse they had just stopped for a fresh cup of coffee.

But she was not a big fan of her partner, she kept on talking and talking and was a bit obnoxious.

''So I went out a date yesterday, dude would not even pay for the food, so done with the whole dating scene.'' Alex chatted as they were almost done parking the ambulance back in the firehouse, Leslie focusing on parking it inside.

''What about your last date. How was the guy you last dated with?'' Alex asked excited then.

''I uh, I am dating women.'' Shay admitted then.

''What?''

''I like women. I am a lesbian.'' Shay said softly. She was not ashamed of it at all, but she wanted to keep her private life separated from the job.

''Really?''

''Yes.'' Shay mumbled, a bit more annoyed now it was not that hard to believe and why would she lie about it?

''Okay.'' Alex said, a bit weird as she got up then and walked to the common room from the still driving ambulance.

A bit wondering what had happened she got out of the ambulance a few minutes later and walked into the common room, the rest of the crew looking at her weirdly, whispering a bit.

Feeling uneasy she walked on to the bunks, not sure if Alex had told them what she had just told her, but she hoped it would not become a problem.

* * *

 **Matt & Andy's apartment, the next day**

* * *

''Matt?'' Andy walked through the apartment, wondering where his friend was. Finally he walked to the bedroom knocking on the door and when there was no reply, he opened the door a bit, looking surprised as all his friend's stuff was gone. But where all the stuff of the grown man had been, was stuff for a little baby now.

There was crib against the wall and some shelves and the wall was painted a different, neutral color.

Confused Andy grabbed his phone, calling his friend, but before Matt could take the phone, he came walking into the apartment.

''What is this?!'' Andy asked surprised and confused.

''It was surprise for you, I've been working on it. Although, not only me, to be fair, Kelly helped a lot as well. I wasn't even that angry with you but it kept you out of the apartment.'' Matt said as they walked into the new baby room again. ''I know it is not all done but-''

''It is great thank you so much!'' Andy said then, so grateful his friend had done this because he had still been worried about their friendship, but he was sure it was going to be fine now if he had done this for them.

''You are not angry anymore? Where are you going to live?'' Andy asked as he was a bit worried about his friend though.

''I am moving in with Christy until I found something else...and I mean, I guess I was upset...but I get where you are coming from and we can't keep living together forever.''

''Well, you know you are always welcome here.''

''Yeah, but it is time to get out here.'' Matt smiled then. Even though he had not done so well when he had been living alone before but he was sure he could do it now.

The door opened and they expected Heather and Maureen would come in but instead it was Kelly whom came walking in, excited to hear as well what Andy thought about the baby room.

''Heard you helped as well, thank you so much, it is amazing.'' Andy said so grateful to his friend.

''Now let's hope that Heather approve off it as well.''

''Well, we will find out soon.''

The door opened again of the apartment and Heather and Maureen came walking in, walking in again after their shopping trip as they were about to have dinner. At 13 weeks Heather was barely showing, but she had moved in here a week ago so she and Andy were really living together now. Andy walked her way, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

''You have to see what I bought.'' She said as she showed him some of the stuff for the little baby.

''That looks good, seriously, he or she is still half a year away and you are trying so hard to spoil the baby already.'' Andy chuckled as he kissed her on her temple.

''Only the best for our baby.''

''You have to see Matt's old room, go look!'' Andy said excited as he wrapped his arms around Heather, taking her to the room and Maureen followed as well. Matt smiled, hoped that Heather liked it as well.

Suddenly she came walking back to Matt, hugging him so tight he almost fell over.

''I love it, thank you so much.'' Heather hugged Matt.

''You did great work, if we had to wait for Andy to do it would probably not be done until the baby is 16.'' Maureen teased her son as she smiled at Matt, but also really happy that Matt had finished it, as the young couple, soon to be parents, had a lot on their mind already.

''Well, let's sit down for dinner now.'' Andy said, so glad that not only he had a lovely fiancée to back him up, but also a great mom and just as important, the most amazing best friends.

* * *

NOTE: So the long awaited moment for a lot of you it seemed! And Matt turned to have played behind Andy's back a bit to surprise him and I hope you liked that idea!

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I am so glad you still came back for the story though and I hope you liked this chapter. Please do let me know if there is anything you would really liked to see in the story and hopefully till next chapter!


End file.
